blayds_ocsfandomcom-20200214-history
LeafFang (Coding)
Appearance Leaffang has an over-all bicolor mane; he doesn't have orange on his pelt, or yellow. There ins't a single spot on his fur that is any color except for grey and white. His eyes are a rich forest-green; not too over-brearing but just the right shade to let it look like a "leaf". Although his physique is simple and common throughout his clan, he pulls it off quite well. Leaffangs general stature is that of a herculean being. His build is sturdy and powerful, making him quite a great warrior in he brute force department. He has average-sized limbs, and is average in height. His fur is quite short, but is quite silky and soft to the touch. Personality Positive Traits Faithful - Leaf-Fang will stay true to his word through thick and thin if it is for the sake of his clan. His allegiance with the clan, in his mind, will never be broken. If his clan needs more prey, he will hunt until he has enough to at least feed the kits and elders. Humane - Leaf-Fang refuses to hunt unless its to feed his clan. He tries to feed *everyone* before himself, even warriors below his ranking. If food is low he will sacrifice his portions to feed kits, elders, queens, or anyone who needs it. Calm - Even in battle, Leaf-Fang will remain calm and keep his breathing steady. It's a skill he acquired over his many years of being a warrior; being worked up in battle can cause you to go over-the-top and get you hurt, or even worse, killed. Neutral Traits Self-discipline - Leaf-Fang pushes himself to do what he can for Hollowclan. If he doesn't succeed he usually refuses to eat for the day. This is seen as a negative trait so far, but when he succeeds he is usually in a happy-go-lucky mood and, if possible, will give extra attention to elders and queens and go beyond what he should to ensure their comfort. Complex - Leaf-Fang way of thought is quite complicated and not easy for any random cat to understand. While his intentions are out of the kindness of his heart, when said out loud he may not sound that nice. Aggressive - He is quite aggressive to those not in his clan. If a cat is in his territory that is not native to their land, they will attack without hesitation. Usually just enough to scare them off and get them running home with their tail between their legs. Although, he does have humanity and will not kill a kit is he has to die for it, no matter the clan. Negative Traits Busy - being a senior warrior and helping raise the clan, Leaf-Fang has many duties to fulfill. While he tries to do more than his fair share, he does not always have time to sit and lollygag. He mentors junior warriors when their own mentors are absent, sometimes even apprentices. He has to keep track of how much the general workers say was taken from herbs and fresh-kill, and many more time-consuming duties. blunt - Leaf-Fang will tell things as it is; if something terrible happens and he has to tell it to the cat or clan, he will say exactly what happened with no sugar-coating. irrational - Leaf-Fang feels as if clans will attack at any moment with no reasoning behind it. Most clans are peaceful with Hollowclan, and he logically has no reason to fear attack. History *Leaf-Fang, or Kazimir, was born to two loving parents, Devora and SwordTail. He was born in a litter of four, with his other siblings being named Lenina, Levi, and Endar. *He lived in a small den with his mother and siblings, and his father would visit from time-to-time to drop of food for the both of them. It was located a few tails-lengths away from a Twoleg nest. *He was a secret for the most part; his father was a Clan Cat belonging to Pineclan, and relations with non Pineclan cats was strictly forbidden. *At the age of 3 moons, his father informed his secret family that Pineclan had fallen and the remaining clans had merged forces and migrated far south, and he would be following them. It was an emotional goodbye, but he promised to come back one day. *At 4 moons of age he left his "home" and met a few clan cats named GoldenHaze, MossTuft, SpiderBark, and FallScar. *They were all previous members of Pineclan who had decided to stick back and maybe begin to build a new clan. *They asked him if he wished to help, and with nothing better to do, he accepted. *They deemed FallScar their leader, as he was the oldest at a year of age with much fighting experience. *FallScar, now deemed FallStar, gave Kazimir an official warrior name. From then on, he was reffered to as "Leaf-Fang". Although he was young, he was proven to be strong and excellent at hunting. *GoldenHaze, MossTuft, and SpiderBark decided to stay as warriors as well. They were, although, honorary warriors, in place of having a clan deputy. It was much more of a council. *They set up camp in the old Pineclan territory. They repaired damages done during moving, and replaced the moss and filled the herbs den. *They expanded their clan by inviting Rouges and Kittypets that wished to live another life. Their clan grew and grew, to where it is today. -+- Story for when I decide I want to retire the character-+- (might be changed depending on the "age" he would be at.) *At age blank, during a viscous fight with a wild pack of dogs while patrolling the edge of their territory near the two-legs nests, Leaf-Fang suffers severe injuries from the dogs, most of the rest of the patrol leaving only scuffed up with minor injuries. *The dogs were chased off and Leaf-Fang made it back to camp to get his wounds treated. *On his way back to camp, he had lost too much blood, and died shortly after entering the medicine cat den. The clan mourned his death, and Fallstar- who was still in power- Deeply regretted not sending atleast a few more strong warriors with the patrol, his long-time friend would still be alive. Gallery Art is, and will always, be appreciated! It'll be displayed here in place of the imaged I placed as "placeholders"!! Do you like the code? Yes! Sorry, no... Other (comment how I can improve it :D)